<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 25 Ringing Ears by frankie_mcstein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192226">Whumptober 2020 25 Ringing Ears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/pseuds/frankie_mcstein'>frankie_mcstein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dizziness, Gen, Guilty Higgins, Nausea, Tinnitus, Whumptober 2020, hurt magnum, perforated eardrum, poor Magnum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/pseuds/frankie_mcstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober 2020 prompt 25- Ringing Ears</p>
<p>It took a while to realise it couldn't be the 'flu. But when your friend uses your shoulder as a resting place while firing at the bad guys, what else can you expect?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 2020 25 Ringing Ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This occurred to me the very first time I saw 2.03. Yes, it's taken this long to get this idea down, don't judge me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnum was utterly miserable. He was thankful that his friends had managed to track him down and rescue him; he was definitely glad that this mysterious Ivan hadn't gotten his hands on him. But he wasn't sure he was happy with their rescue methods. His arm was black and blue from crashing to the floor when Rick shot the leg out from the chair, and his head was still randomly throbbing with pain from the blow that had knocked him out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One or the other would have been fine, but he felt like dealing with both was just a little unfair, especially when he seemed to be coming down with something too. His headaches he could blame on getting coldcocked, and he guessed the dizziness and odd spells of nausea could be from that too, even though the EMT had told him there was no sign of a concussion. But the ringing in his ears that was keeping him awake at night and making it hard to follow conversations couldn't be blamed on a concussion even if he had one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he was lumping it all together, the twisting in his stomach, the waves of dizziness that kept throwing him off balance, the infernal high-pitched noise that was everywhere and nowhere. He wasn't too sure what was wrong; his best guess after some half-hearted searching online was some sort of mild version of the flu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he tried to drink more water and less coffee, tried to eat a little more fruit, and tried to keep his distance from his friends to avoid spreading his germs. It was surprisingly easy at first; he told the three of them that he was networking with old contacts, trying to get a lead on this Ivan person. Between them thinking he was making calls all over the world, Rick being busy with the bar, T.C. being busy with tours, and Higgins being busy with… well, he didn't actually know what Higgins was doing. But she was keeping away from the guest house, giving him space to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, if he was being fair to himself, he really had tried to look into it. It was just that looking at the screen on his phone made his vision blur and his eyes ache. And moving around too much made his stomach twist and heave. And conversation was occasionally impossible because of the way the ringing rose and fell and swamped his hearing. He'd managed to put together a list of Ivans who might have been in the military around the same time as him, but that was as far as he'd gotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was spending his time feeling sorry for himself, trying not to be sick, trying to sleep, and wondering why it was that getting knocked out and kidnapped wasn't enough and that he had to get ill too. He'd even had to turn down cases, something he was hoping Higgins didn't find out about. He was sure she would think that he'd refused because he didn't trust her to work on her own when really he just didn't want her pushing herself too far after being attacked and tortured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That train of thought distracted him for a while, and he mused on the changes in their relationship. She'd gone from threatening his uh, manhood, to withstanding torture to keep him safe. And he had gone from rolling his eyes every time her name was mentioned to looking forward to spending time working with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was dragged back to himself by a vicious lurch in his gut and barely had time to tip himself over the edge of the couch before he was violently sick. He had a vague hope that he would feel better now that his body had finally gotten its own way and thrown up everything he'd managed to eat over the last few days. Instead, all he felt was exhausted and dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more than to drop back to the couch and sleep. But he knew he needed to clean up the mess he had made, rinse his mouth out, probably shower if the sweat he could feel on his face was anything to go by. And the ringing was shrill now, nearly painful, and he would never get any sleep.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he dragged himself upright and staggered to the bathroom, making it just in time to lunge for the toilet so his stomach could twist itself inside out again. He groaned as he dropped his arm to the back of the rim and let his forehead rest against his arm. Now he was even less inclined to move, but he needed a shower even more than before. And there was still the mess on the living room floor to take care of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, ignoring the smell rising from the toilet bowl, and lifted his head, feeling the dizziness roar at him before it receded. He knocked the seat down and braced both hands on it, pushing himself upright on shaky arms and pushing the flush before turning to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick swish with mouthwash, a splash of cold water on his face, and he felt vaguely human again. Well, human enough to face cleaning the living room floor at least. Of course, the bending down needed to get a bowl and cloth and actually reach the vomit made his stomach churn and his entire body throb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was feeling distinctly sorry for himself by the time everything was clean, wanting to just curl up in bed. But the bed was such a long way away, and the couch was right there. So he dropped down to the couch, let his head fall against the arm as slowly as he could, and let his eyes close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quarter of an hour. It had been all of a quarter of an hour since he closed his eyes and the ringing had woken him up. How was that even possible? How could a sound that wasn't even there wake him up? Especially when he was so tired that he was pretty sure a mortar blast wouldn't have disturbed him much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was starting to think he shouldn't have been so quick to shrug off his initial idea of going to a pharmacy and stocking up on flu remedies. He was pretty sure he was running a fever, his hands were shaking a little from sheer exhaustion, and he wasn't at all sure he wanted to try driving any time soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry, Thomas, but I'm at my niece's all weekend."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kumu really did sound sorry that she couldn't run to the pharmacy for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum was just sorry he hadn't realized it was Friday and that Kumu would have left already. He apologized for disturbing her, knowing how much she'd been looking forward to the mini family reunion, and hung up with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>T.C. didn't even answer, meaning he was out with a tour group, and Rick's bartender had answered his cell with the explanation that Rick was trying to interview candidates for several job vacancies. Magnum knew, if he had insisted, the phone would have been passed to Rick and Rick would have immediately left La Mariana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Magnum also knew how hard Rick was finding it owning his own business instead of managing someone else's, and the last thing he wanted was for Rick to struggle with staffing issues any longer than he needed to. So he'd thanked the young man and hung up with yet another sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Higgins it was then. Magnum hadn't wanted to call her without knowing what she was spending her time doing. She might have been working a case, killing time before her partner felt ready to get back to work. Or she might have been simply doing yoga and catching up on paperwork. Either way, he was pretty sure that she wouldn't be impressed that he had been hiding the fact that he was ill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thomas? Are you all right?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Higgy. I need a favor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an odd pause, and then, speaking in perfect sync, they both said, "You sound terrible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have a chest infection," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Higgins told him, sniffling a little as she spoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Apparently dirty water carries all kinds of germs. Who knew?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>It almost sounded like she was trying to laugh at her illness but coughed instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum waited a little anxiously for the cough to stop, acutely aware of the fact that Higgins was all on her own in the main house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I've got the flu," he told her when she came back on the line and asked what was wrong with him, sounding tired and a little hoarse but otherwise normal. "I've been feeling a little out of it since we got back from the warehouse. I, uh, I was gonna ask you to run the pharmacy for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just a moment," </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the quiet beep told him she had ended the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked a little at the abruptness of it, wondering if he had said something wrong. Or if maybe she was just more annoyed than he had expected that she hadn't known he was sick. But, hopefully, whatever the reason, she would be heading for her car sooner rather than later. If he was perfectly honest, he was quite looking forward to some mild painkillers and a handful of anti-inflammatories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes drifted shut again even with the unbearable high-pitched sound setting his teeth a little on edge. So the knock at the door took him by surprise. For a split second, he had the disorienting feeling that he must have fallen asleep without even noticing. Then he glanced at his watch and saw it had only been less than ten minutes since he called Higgins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A frown puckered his brow, but he sat himself up in time for Higgins to push the door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You must have broken every speed limit to get to the pharmacy and back this fast." It was a pretty poor joke, and she did him the favor of not paying any attention to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought I had caught a cold at first," she explained as she started setting boxes on the coffee table in front of him. "Once Kumu realized I was getting worse even with all this, she insisted I see a doctor, and I came away with a prescription for the stronger versions." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum stared at the boxes; decongestants, painkillers, anti-inflammatories, travel sickness tablets… He raised an eyebrow at that last one, and she grimaced a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're antiemetics. I was having trouble keeping food down." She straightened up, seemingly happy with the way she had organized the boxes, and went on to tell him what was in each box and how often he should take them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't bother to tell her he knew it all already or point out that he was perfectly capable of reading the directions on the boxes. He found it almost sweet how she made sure he knew what everything was. How she had arranged the tablets in order of the frequency of doses that he should take, the most frequent closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped talking when she saw the smile on his face. "What?" she asked, sounding almost suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just nice, you know, having you fuss over me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fussing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don't fuss." And she rolled her eyes as she said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the tiniest hint of a blush on her cheeks, and her absolute refusal to meet his eyes told him he was right; she had been fussing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just…" She sighed, then coughed as her chest protested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum sat forward in alarm as she doubled over. Her hand waved at him, telling him to stay where he was, and he sank back onto the cushions. He wasn't sure he could have done much more than fall over even if she had needed help actually, and he was happy to accept that she was okay. Sure enough, after a few harsh, almost barking coughs, she managed to catch her breath again, and she dropped down to the couch beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just that we could have lost you." She picked up where she had left off. "And I don't appreciate being frightened." And now she did meet his gaze, and he could see the truth of her words in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to say something, but he really wasn't sure what. He couldn't exactly promise never to scare her again, not when they routinely ended up facing off against bad guys with guns. Whether she saw his hesitation or just didn't want him to try to offer up some vague platitude, he didn't know. As he opened his mouth, she spoke over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Try to get some sleep, Thomas. I can attest to its restorative powers." And she smiled and was gone, moving slower than usual but seeming reassuringly healthy for a woman who had nearly drowned just a few days prior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep sounded wonderful, but nothing on the table was going to help shift the ringing noise. He did take some of the travel sickness tablets though, along with two of the painkillers. Maybe, he thought, if he could just relax a little, he'd be able to drift off without the noise bothering him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum was starting to think he might just need a doctor. Nothing that he had taken had helped, although the painkillers had made his headache a little less sickening. But he'd really been hoping for a more definite improvement than just 'slightly less pounding in his temple.' Especially as he'd been taking all the tablets in a strict regime for over a day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even the travel sickness tablets weren't helping that much, his stomach apparently rebelling against the idea of not rebelling. His throat was starting to hurt from bringing up bile. And the damn ringing was still there, sometimes so quiet it was practically subliminal and sometimes so loud it seemed deafening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decided, rubbing absently at his ear like there was a chance he could rub away the pain and the odd full feeling and the strident piercing tone, that if anyone asked him how he was, he would plead with them to get him medical help. He'd considered calling Noelani but she hadn't answered him the last two times he'd tried to rope her into doing him a favor. His pride was telling him he didn't need a doctor, and his stubbornness was telling him not to bother his friends with his melodrama. But his body was telling him something was definitely wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Higgins couldn't have picked a better time to show up with a bag of easy-to-cook food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thomas?" The concern in her voice was the final straw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum dropped every pretense of being a capable, self-sufficient adult and let the misery he was feeling show on his face. "I think I might need a doctor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't even bother putting the groceries away. Just nodded, dropped the bag, and offered him a hand. He took it gladly; the dizziness had just kept on getting worse, and he'd been finding it hard just to sit upright. He let her hold him upright, hating that he needed so much help just to support his own body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Higgins didn't say a word, beyond asking if she was moving too fast. Just walked slowly around to the Rover and stood patiently while Magnum rested against the side of the car for a moment before lifting himself into the passenger seat. She stayed in the open doorway for a moment while he fumbled slightly with the seatbelt, absolute exhaustion making coordination difficult. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum didn't even think to wonder how she was going to get him an appointment with his GP this late in the day, just closed his eyes against the headache and nausea and the spinning look the world was taking on and trusted her to deal with it. He could hear her talking, her accent seeming more pronounced than normal, and he wondered if someone was annoying her. Then he wondered if he was the one she was talking to, if he had accidentally done something to annoy her while she was trying her best to help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she seemed to be going out of her way to keep the drive as smooth as possible. And when her hand rested on his shoulder, it was a light and gentle touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're here," she told him quietly, pressing the catch on his seatbelt. "There might be a bit of a wait, but the receptionist assured me you'll be seen by tea time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't even have the energy to make a joke about her still using the British tea as the name for her evening meal. He was starting to realize he was running a fever, his body shaking a little, and his muscles muttering quiet complaints, and he was wishing he hadn't just assumed he didn't need help earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need me to help you out of the car?" There was no hint of levity or sarcasm in her voice, just concern, and Magnum felt something inside himself relax a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever was wrong, his family would be there for him. If Higgins couldn't do it alone, she wouldn't hesitate to call Rick and T.C., he knew. He was being dramatic, letting the stress and strain get to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe, in case someone yanks the ground out from under my feet." The tiny attempt at a joke made him feel better, more like himself, and he relaxed a little while he waited for her to reach the passenger side of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his arm slung over her shoulders until he was safely seated in the waiting room, then sat with his eyes closed until she had finished checking him in with the receptionist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's quite a few people ahead of us, unfortunately. I brought water if you're thirsty?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kind of hated that she had to grab the bottle when the world dipped around him, but it was better than sitting with soaking wet pants until he got called in. She seemed happy to sit in silence, doing something with her phone that could have been playing a game or could have been the destabilization of a small government; he'd never guess which. He was just glad to sit still and anticipate getting some help and, hopefully, some treatment that would actually help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, after a quick rundown of his symptoms and a quick list of the medications he'd already tried, his doctor agreed there was something odd going on. She started poking and prodding him, looking into his throat and then jamming a small flashlight into his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's your problem," she said, sitting back at her desk and typing quickly. "You have a ruptured eardrum, and an infection has set in. The perforation itself should heal in a few weeks; it usually does. Meanwhile, I'll give you a course of antibiotics and some painkillers and a decent antiemetic for the nausea." She hit print and turned to face him again while the printer spat out his prescription. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm guessing you've been having some pretty serious tinnitus? Unfortunately, there's not much I can do about that, but my husband finds a white noise machine helps him sleep when his plays up at night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Doc; that's really helpful." He took the small piece of paper, thanked her again, and made his slow way out of the office</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had realized as soon as he heard 'eardrum' what had happened. He wondered the entire time he was heading to the waiting room how he was going to stop Higgins from figuring out it was her shooting in the warehouse, her gun resting on his shoulder, that had caused the rupture. He knew she would feel awful, even though she acted to protect him and hadn't had any real choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got an ear infection," he told her, flashing the prescription and quickly folding it away again like she would be able to divine the real problem from the meds listed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which really was pointless because she made him sit in the car while she went into the pharmacy to get the prescription filled. He didn't notice when she climbed back in; the tinnitus had finally abated a little and he was more than half asleep, only shifting when he realized the engine had started up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"S'okay, Juliet," he muttered, his brain whimpering a little at having to make words while it was so very tired and sleep seemed so very close. "It'll heal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What will?" Her voice was so soft it made the sleep edge a little closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"M'eardrum," Magnum mumbled, letting his head fall against the seatbelt as a wave of dizziness tried to crash down over him but only succeeded in making his eyes close a little bit tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Higgins put two and two together almost as quickly as Magnum had, reasoning with infallible logic that, as he hadn't recently done much that could have affected his inner ear so badly, it was most likely a concussive force that had caused it to rupture. And she remembered firing desperately at the warehouse, pressing him to the floor to try to shield him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Well damn,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought dismally, glancing at her exhausted partner out of the corner of her eye. Her chest was killing her, a tight feeling pulling against her every breath. But she couldn't ignore the fact that she was responsible for Magnum's being in such a sorry state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She'd been planning on getting him back to the guest house and then heading off for a nap. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that there was no reason for her to wait to go to sleep. She could help Magnum stagger to his bed, which was clearly where he needed to be, and then claim the couch as her own. That way, she'd be close enough to help him if he needed anything and still get her nap. Two birds, one stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, when Magnum woke up a little over an hour later, ear ringing again, with only the fuzziest memory of getting out of the Rover, he found himself lying in bed. His shoes had been taken off, his tablets were set on his bedside cabinet with a bottle of water, and a note told him there were sandwiches in the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His bare feet padded quietly on the floor as he went eagerly toward the kitchen, looking forward to testing the anti-sickness pills he'd just taken. And he froze at the sight of Higgins fast asleep on his couch, head propped up on a couple of cushions. He was trying to figure out if he had asked her to stay or if she had simply been too tired to get to her own bedroom when he noticed his cell sitting on the kitchen counter, a notification fading in and out on the screen</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Text message from Rick: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jules told us about your eardrum. Me and T.C.'ll be over later with some food.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum looked over at Higgins again, wondering how she'd managed to figure out what had really happened. At least that explained why she had stayed in the guest house, to assuage her guilt by keeping an eye on him. He shook his head, hating that she felt guilty and knowing perfectly well that, if their situations were reversed, he'd have felt the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed two mugs and set about making coffee; if she was determined to hang about and look after him, then he was going to respond in kind and mother-hen her a little. He sent a quick message back to Rick telling him to make sure to bring enough food for four, not that he thought for a moment that Rick wouldn't think to include Higgins, and then grabbed the bread to make up some more sandwiches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind worked as he added lettuce to the bread; a chest infection for her, a ruptured eardrum and accompanying infection for him, and a shadowy figure hunting him and threatening her by association. All of a sudden, a slight ringing in his ears seemed like the least of his problems.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Tommy. Getting kidnapped, not getting to play the hero, getting holes where holes shouldn't be. And, of course, a slightly ominous ending to set up the whole Triple Frontier thing the show gave us.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>